I still Love you
by Kanashana
Summary: Minato is married with a son. Fugaku is married with 2 sons. It didn't use to be like this...What happend? I think i wanna leave this as a one-shot unless people like it. :


"Fuu, I think it's fate…" a light voice came from Fugaku Uchiha's right. Fugaku Uchiha is a supremely, very, emphasis on very, light tanish looking color man, with jet black hair. Oh and let's not forget those frown lines. He is taller than the man on his right by a little and not as openly happy, with obsidian eyes.

"Hn…" a snicker comes from the other man.

"Minato, you think too much." A brilliant blonde headed man with a perfect tan turns to Fugaku with stunning blue eyes like sapphires and a smile like the stars themselves.

"Oh really," he said coyly "I don't think so." The two men sat in the Uchiha mansion, both well established and with a family. "I'm telling you it's fate…" as they leaned on the wall gazing down at their sons. "Hn…" Fugaku readjusted himself on the wall. "and I'm telling you you think too much.

Sasuke and a smiling Itachi played with a carbon copy of Minato giggling on the floor. They didn't notice their fathers close proximity of each other to focused on the tiny blonde ball of sunshine in front of them.

"Sigh…at least I think we did the best thing Fuu. And we had or you had kids. And we have beautiful wifes, and" Fugaku interrupted him.

"She will never be as beautiful as you." All while saying this Fugaku never looked away from the boys. Minato gave a soft smile. He leaned on Fugaku and they just stayed like that comfortable.

Sasuke was tugging on Naruto's arm while Itachi was threading fingers through the boys soft hair (this moment stays hidden for life!).

(_**Flash Back**_)

"Oh Jesus!" pants echo in the room. A naked sex god with gold hair and a perfect sun kissed tan was sprawled out underneath a fully clothed, with the exception of a shirt, larger man.

"Ah! *pant* No! Oh Fuck!" hands ran rampant all over Minato's body touching everything in sight mapping, wandering, memorizing…loving.

"Minato do you know just how fuckin _beautiful_ you are…" a deep, sultry voice whispers in his ear. Minato's breath hitches. "Just _watching _you wither due to my _touch_…makes me wanna cum"

"Fugaku! Oh Fugaku you have to stop! I can't take it. Your voice!...Oh God that _voice_" with a sinister chuckle came a glaring blond. Sapphires narrow at the man in front of him. "Why, do you still have pants on." Fugaku just lowers his head to the man's stomach, ignoring his question. "Don't you SWEET JESUS!" Fugaku's tongue dips into the man's belly button and starts its way lower.

Minato whines when he doesn't get his way. "Take *pant* off *pant* you pants!" Fugaku chuckles again.

"So egger to get my pants off? Minato you bad, _bad_ boy, what do you do when I'm not around." The blond glares

"Get the fuck off me!" he tries to roll over but with a quick grab to his member and a couple of strokes he starts panting again. "Aw baby don't take me so seriously, I know you only want me and I you." Fugaku let go and was working on his pants till a set of hand thought they would be faster.

Large hands stroke through brilliant soft strands of the blond. And with the pants now successfully off and somewhere in the land of "I don't give a flying fuck" two pairs of lips crashed together in passion. Tongues fight and mewls made. Fugaku drew away and reaches into the drawer next to the bed.

Minato reaches down and grabs his dick and strokes. He growls when it is ripped away a second later though.

"Oh no baby, you don't get to touch yourself."

"Why!?" trying to tug his hand out of the others grasp was an epic failure but at least he tried… "Simply because I said so."

A finger slip in his entrance. And a wince with a hint of a moan sounded.

Whoah! When did Fugaku lube his fingers! Minato was trying to recall the moment and got another finger added to the first instead.

"Ah ah ah. No drifting off while in the middle of our pleasure."

"mmmm…fuck whatever just AH!" while Minato was pushing back on the fingers they hit a special _spot_.

" Again! Oh please Fuu do it again!" Fugaku happily obliges while adding a third finger.

"Sssss…Yesss!" after a couple of seconds he pulles all three out and Minato simultaneously grabes the bottle of lube and coats Fugaku's cock. Fugaku hisses.

"Enough! Are you ready love?" his response causes him to slam in to the love of his life.

"For you I am always ready love." And Minato gave him a smile that would _always_ be _just_ for _him_ and _always_ him.

Minato's breathing was shaky and they sat there like that for a minute allowing Minato to adjust to the intrusion.

It was a cause and effect moment. Minato gyrated his hips, Fugaku choked and growled.

Minato laughs and then grunts "Move…_now_." Fugaku with so much relief obliges and pulls out of the searing heat slowly then when just the head of his 10 inch monster was still in he slams back in.

"Fuu! Oh Fuck your cock is so _**big**_" Minato drawled out "Oh you feel so good inside me…Fuck me into an oblivion! Fill me with your love and that cock!" Minato continued to throw complements as Fugaku drew out and pushed back in slowly building the pace. "Yesss!" Minato hisses

"Fuck, Minato it's like our first time all over again." Fugaku picked up the pace again. "So _tight_" he hisses

Suddenly Minato screams.

"Right there! Oh fuck yes! Right there! Again!" Fugaku angled himself in that direction and proceeds to pound Minato in that exact spot.

Fugaku feels a little evil streak rise in him and he slows the pace down to a painful pace _and _deliberately misses the special spot called the prostate.

"Fuck you Fugaku! Stop fucking with me!" Fugaku winces at the pace and then chuckles at his loves words. "Oh but love I am the one fucking you and I don't plan on switching roles tonight and I will not stop fucking you. Although I would like to call it love making with you instead of that crude word." Minato growls then know the only thing he can do to fix this…beg.

"Ah…ah… ah _Fugaku_!" he moans. Said person glares at Minato. The only one who seems to be immune to it.

"Oh _baby_ I need you! Oh how I need you!" on the inside Minato is cracking up at Fugaku's face. Oh how Fugaku want to go faster but staring at his wither beneath him is so worth it. Then Fugaku smirks.

"Minato do you know what I see from my angle? I see my cock _slowly_ drawing out of you and then oh so very _sensually_ go back inside and then oh so _slowly_ draw back out again, and then oh so very _sensually _go…"

"FUCK! Fugaku if you don't pound the senses out of me right now I swear to the God above you will have blue balls this month! Now Fuck me!" Fugaku chuckles but know he really doesn't want that to happen again…last time was torture. He shudders.

"You think I'm kidding!" Minato sounded delirious. "Don't do this to your SHIT!" Minato was bent practically in half and thrust into continuously in the prostate at an extremely fast pace.

Minato chokes and Fuu catches his lips.

"YES! YES! YES!" this became Minato's mantra. But as he drew closer to that blissful feeling of release, a.k.a orgasm he changed his mantra.

"Fugaku, Fugaku,Fugaku, Fu…" lips descend to Minato's ear and suck. He hears a growl and a breathy voice.

"I love you Minato will you do something for me?" Minato responds with a jerky nod.

"…scream…" and oh how Minato screamed.

"FUGAKU!" and he came right in between their stomachs he didn't even need to be touched. Fugaku came after him moaning something akin to Minato's name.

Before Fugaku could collapse on his blond angle and love of his life he caught himself with his arms and hovered above Minato still buried deep inside of his warmth.

"I love you Fugaku, now and forever." And he leans up to capture said man's lips.

"I love you more than you will ever know Minato. Don't leave me. I love you more than you can fathom!" and he rain kisses of pure affection on him. Minato gave him the smile that would heal any wound and hold his world together forever. "I love you so much it scares me." Minato laughs and receives a glare. "Fugaku,…" Minato's voice dropped an octave and became husky "I love you so much I think no I'm sure I would die without you. And If I don't die of loneliness and heartbreak I will kill myself. I _love_ you and you _love_ me. It's all I need in this world…" Fugaku smiles and pulls out with a wince. He grabs Minato and tucks him to his chest like a teddy bear, and Minato snuggles into him and they fell asleep.

(_**Flash over**_)

"What happened?" Fugaku sounds so sad is all Minato could think. He ushers Fugaku in to the kitchen out of sight of the boys and grabs the slightly taller man's face and kisses him. Soft yet so full of meaning.

"Our parents happened." And Minato smiles a sad smile. That heart breaking smile that causes Fugaku's eyes to widen and grab hold of Minato into a hug that seemed to occur so much between them. A hug meant to comfort and always does.

"Mina.." a finger is pushed to his lips. And Minato gently pushes away from him.

"Fugaku, I love you so much and I know at least I think I do…you still love me." He quietly said that ending part "We have beautiful children and beautiful wives. But I have a question though that's been on my mind." He looks down and turns his head.

"Do…do you love her as much as you loved me…" Fugaku grabs his chin and faces him his way.

"First of all _Namikazi,_" he said it sneeringly that causes Minato to flinch.

"take that ed of the end of love. I love you and don't you ever forget it! And the answer is no. Sometimes I feel guilty for it but then I see you and I just…" Minato's chime like laughter causes Fuu to look up.

"It's such a relief." He continues to laugh.

"What is?" Giant clear blue eyes like the deepest ocean look up at him.

"I felt so guilty for not loving Kushina, but that feeling is gone now." He smiles that smile that makes Fugaku's breath hitch and stares before envelopeing him into another huge of pure love.

A scream from the other room causes them to break apart and Minato the more motherly like man of the men jogs over to go look. And freezes. Fuu is on the other side of him. They both sink into a smile at the sight Fugaku's more hidden than Minato's.

There on the floor was a giggling Naruto in Itachi's lap with a smiling Sasuke tickiling his tummy along with Itachi all of them with smiles on their faces.

Fugaku was behind Minato and slowly wrapped his arms around his waist. Minato leaned into the embrace and they both couldn't help thinking this was how life was supposed to feel.

The moment was ruined though when two women's laughter filled the house coming from the front door. Minato reluctantly pulls away and smiles knowing that Fugaku would not have let go otherwise. It's happened before. He blames it on being tired. Minato chuckles to himself while Fugaku raising an eyebrow. Then he goes back to his frowny self which Minato caught and proceeded to pout at. The wives split and went straight into the not awaiting arms of their respective husbands. Nuzzleing into them. Minato looks over at Fugaku and he looks over at the same time at Minato and they both frown, and with a nod from Minato, Fugaku hugs his wife at the same time as Minato. The boys look at the scene but then lose interest and go back to looking at each other witch seemed to be the best thing in the world to them. Well Naruto was the best thing in the world to Sasuke and Itachi.

"Well I think it's time we headed home don't ya think guys. Sorry if we imposed on you guys." Minato claims while rubbing the back of his head, and smiling with his eyes closed.

"You never impose on us Minato and you know that. You just say it to sound stupid." Fugaku responds back. He earns a glare from Minato and a swat from his wife. On the inside he is doing a happy dance that he got Minato to glare.

"Well Fugaku if I'm so stupid why did I always beat you in grades hmm? It's a shame I think your children are smarter than what you were at their age, and it will probably stay that way when they get older too." Minato shrugs, the sons snicker, and the other wife swats now.

"Hmm and who was always the better one at sports Minato?" Minato glares and is about to hit him when he is caught in a headlock. "You always cheated that's why!" Fugaku laughs which causes Sasuke, Itachi, and wife Mikoto to look shocked briefly. But then they go back to their normal faces because Naruto does the same thing to Sasuke and Itachi that Minato does to Fugaku.

Minato laughs and though it looks like a head lock and Minato trying to squeeze the life out of Fugaku they relish in the contact.

Kushina pulls Minato (she never did like the way they were so touchy feely with each other and Mikoto agreed)away picks up Naruto and waves good bye.

When the doors shut an eery silence envelops the room like allways. When ever the Namikaze-Uzamaki family leaves, they leave the Uchiha Mansion in a sad state…


End file.
